The curse
by SayDeath001
Summary: Kyle Kaiset knows the Yagami family, she has been cursed by a shinigami and why is she look like twin with Light Yagami and Sayu now remember her but who is exactly is Kyle? [ LxOC ] I am bad at summary
1. Kyle Kaiset

**Just saying I would write long story in this peace out**

**I don't own Death note if U understand**

* * *

Opening my eyes to see darkness

Its all blood

mom... Why?

''Sekai, why did my right eye saw it? I can't... I am not a murder. I don't know! I..I..I'' Tears fload from my eyes, why did I had been cursed! Why? Why did I have been cursed from the day I born? Why its effect now? Why I don't know when will it happen? Damn Shinagami! But I still need to thanks 1 of them to safe me but I think its better I dead not cursed

''Raid Yagami, U know she is not ur real mother right?'' Sekai said

''Even though she is not my real mother, still she is the one who raised me'' I answer while looking at the floor

''Raid I am your guardian-''

''You are a Kami Sekai'' I cut her off while she smirk

''Yes but, don't you summon me to be your guardian?'' She ask, I nod, my life is change already I need to go to japan now,now my only family no, my real family live there but would they remember me? I can't just said _Hi my name is Raid Yagami, Light's twin, I am lost and all your memory is lost about me, I am adopted by a woman who I make her my mother since I am cursed by a shinigami, I accidentally killed her so could I live with you guys ?_

well not bad [insert sacram here]

''Raid I know you are thinking about how could you tell them, you could just said you are lost and Light would let you in the house and live with them and you tell him an alias easy isn't it?'' Sekai said testing my stupidity cause Light that I know never bring girl home c'mon!

''No I would went to the same school as Sayu and be friend with him until to remember'' I said

''Nice Raid''

I sigh closing my right eyes with a bandage pretending that I hurt my self which I'm not, its just because my right has been cursed by a shinigami

_I'm sorry Kaile you are the one who protect me, save me, give me home and make me your own child, I know I have disappointed you and I am sorry but please don't hate me cause I always and will always love you Kaile or... mom _

ooo

I run to home happy cause the new girl in my school is so nice and she is polite too, I run to my mom and Light who just came home look at me like I was an alien! Just because I hug her like I am a child doesn't meant that I am childish but cut the crap!

"MOM! THE NEW GIRL AT MY SCHOOL IS SO NICE AND POLITE AND IS IT OKAY THAT SHE WILL COME HOME TO DO HOMEWORK WITH ME?" I shouted jumping up and down in pure happiness my mom look happy but Light... ugh I just wish _she _don't go fangirling over my stupid brother wait! he isn't stupid instead he was smart!

Can't think that its time! _she_ will came!

ting tong!

I open the door to see a girl with brown hair and brown eyes with her right eye in bandage she was smiling to me

"Hello Sayu, I am happy to find a friend that would loved to do homework with me, I am so grateful" _she _smiled to me I return the smile

"Don't worry! I am happy to find friend that so nice like you" My mom and Light came from the back of me and when _she _look at Light she doesn't blush or squeal like a stupid fangirl instead she smiled

"Miss Yagami, my name is Kyle Kaiset I am Sayu's friend" Kyle bow and smiled to Light

"You must be Sayu's brother nice to meet you" Kyle smiled and Light nod but I know inside he was surprised tyhat Kyle isn't fangirling over him but he must be happy about it

After a while me and Kyle is doing the homework no its more like Kyle doing my homework hehehe

"Sayu its must be **The little girl been lost and don't know where to go, she hide from her abusive mother and hide trough the forest with only moon and star light her way **you need to study English more Sayu" Kyle said while mom sweat drop at me

"So Kyle-san where do you live?" my mom ask and I nod

I look at her she was nervous she gulp and answer

"My mom been murdered and now I actually don't know where to live with" she sobbed I look at her in disbelieve

"aw sorry for your mother but you can live with us" My mom said and I nod while Light just silently agreed while Kyle smiled "thank you and for the thank I will teach Sayu English" she smiled while Mom and Light laugh and I pout

"And Kyle why your eyes you know..." I trailed

"The murder only hit my eyes and I hope I am not bothering you to leave here" Kyle said while mom smiled "Of course its okay" I said

Time has gone now I was giving Kyle her room "this your room, hope you like it"

"I love it thanks" she said and I nod going to my room just to realize something

Kyle and Light looks like twin

Raid's ooo POV

I look at the door that moving but it was 2 a'clock who would wake up at this time and I saw it was Sekai

"What is it Sekai?" I ask sounded sleepy but surprised to see who she was with! The shinigami who saved me from death...Ryuk! I run to him hugging him and he smiled but wait a minute why is he here?

"Ryuk, why are you here?" I ask

"Oh you don't missed me?" he ask

"No its just that you can't be here unless, you drop your Death Note and someone took it? wait so kira using Death Note? ugh! why can't I think of that?!" I said annoyed while Ryuk chuckled along with Sekai and yes I actually hates Kira cause he killed Kaile's husband I know he corrupt bank but Kira is a murderer he is definitely not justice cause I bet he might said he was justice

"Yes" Ryuk said and it hit me

"Is one of my family using it?" I ask Ryuk nod I gasp

"Well I can't tell who but I know later you would know" Ryuk said and mouthed me 'bye' before gone and I felt asleep

ooo

The next day is intense

I look at Sayu who is sleeping in the class but weird thing is the teacher doesn't know weird really! WEIRD

"Hey Sayu why are you sleeping during class?" I ask she laugh nervously "Its just last night I look like I have a missing memory and try to gain it but maybe its just feelings" Sayu said and its make me happy cause time by time she would remember me

Sekai smirk to me following me and Sayu

"Hey Shivan!" Sayu called a boy which I bet Sayu's boyfriend? ya whatever, the Shivan boy has blue dark hair with a brown eyes

"Hei wassup Sayu! whose this?" ask Shivan while Sayu smirk

"My cousin" wow, nice Sayu! nice one

"Who is her name?" the boy ask once again

"Kyle Kaiset" said Sayu she smiled and talk to Shivan leaving me been ignored ugh I look at Sekai who is smirking to me _again_, that Shivan guy creeps me too much, I wonder who is he

I walk to the hall which everyone whispering about me

'who is she?'

'she is cute'

'looks like Sayu's brother, who is his name again?'

'Light Yagami, she looks like his twin , Sayu said she is her cousin'

'Kawaii'

'A copy of Light cause I heard she is smart'

'ya but look at her she is damage'

'ya'

'I don't like sicks people lets don't go near her'

'But she is pretty cute ya know even though she is damage'

'Ugh'

they start an apocalypse talking about me where I was really annoyed I then bump someone it was Sayu, thank god she is alive cause I actually bet she has been raped by the Shivan guy I saw someone behind her, a boy?

"Kyle met Hazen, my boyfriend" wait her boyfriend? so I am wrong to guess that Shivan was her boyfriend, Hazen has a black haired and blue eyes, pretty cute for me

"My name is Hazen Sharlyon, Shivan's older brother" Hazen said, wow politer than Shivan is he?

"Kyle Kaiset, Sayu's cousin nice to meet you" I said and he smiled talking back to Sayu

as time has past, now me and Sayu are walking home

"So Sayu, never though you has a boyfriend" I smirk she blush, Sekai smirk too following my step, I will be a great mother as I know

"Ah its just ah! Don't tell Light or dad! They would kill Hazen!" Sayu pleaded me with puppy eyes and where is dad? I mean I only know him when I am 5 and now I am 17 I never know what his work but its hurt me to leave my family for 12 years

"Right... but where is your father?" I ask

"My father named Soichiro Yagami" _I know that_

"He is 48" _Ah no I don't remember that, I only know him when I am small so I know him when he is 36_

"And he work at Japanese Task Force as the chief" _That's what I wanted to know_

"Ah thanks Sayu and not to be personal but may I ask, has you or your family has an accident?" I ask she shock but smiled back to me

"Its okay, when I was 4 and Light was 5 me and my family has a car crash and surprisingly we got amnesia but we remember all of it" she smiled

_Its when I leave them so that's why they leave me, when I was kidnapped to America she remember all of it but not me_

"Thanks for telling" I smile sadly

But I receive none I here a 'umph' and look at Sayu that gone and the next thing I see is black

Light's ooo POV

Why did Kyle and Sayu not yet come home? its late at night, I was going to contact father but just to see he come rush from the door

"Dad what happen?" I ask worried

I know I am kira but that doesn't meant I am heartless and Sayu and her friend Kyle is gone how come I am not worried?

"There's a message to me said '_if you don't make me and your daughter Sayu get married I will kill her and her friend met me on the house 1331' _Is Sayu at home? and who is this friend?" Dad ask completely confused

"Long story dad we need to find her call the cops" I said dizzy

Raid's ooo POV

Now I am kidnapped... again

Deja Vu much

I look around the room seeing Sayu still unconscious I shack her a little cause me and her is in tied and... she woke up wait its must be wake up its not past tense ... yet

"Where are we? Kyle where are we?" She ask but I shake my head

"I don't know Sayu but I think we were kidnapped" I said she shivered giving me the look 'I-don't-want-to-die-at-young-age' I give her 'We-won't-die-just-yet' look and she nod

The door slowly open reveled a blue dark haired boy and he is holding something no its a someone and that someone is...Hazen? WTF?

Sayu gasped and silently cry

The boy that hold Hazen throw Hazen towards Sayu and Sayu cried more, the murder went toward the light... I saw him.. it was

Shivan Sharlyon

"Sharlyon" I growled he smirk

"Oh well my lovers cousin is angry" he said gayly but Sayu ignore him but I am not, I don't want my sister to be angry and she is not his lover for sure! She would not cheat Hazen for a guy like him

"Why did you killed Hazen?" Sayu ask tears in her face

"Cause he has you and I am not! He is on my way for my love to you Sayu! I love you! I LOVE YOU!" Shivan no murderer shouted at Sayu and I twitch at this really this is totally a_ Yandere_

"Well I HATE YOU!" Sayu shouted _bad Sayu he would hurt you_ I look at Sekai she of course wouldn't let me die but not Sayu

"Well then, I will make you" murderer hold me up pointing a knife to my right eyes that been bandages and I quickly know he would open my bandage

"SAYU DON'T LOOK AT MY RIGHT EYES" I shouted while murderer smirk

"Why not?" she ask but I glared my left eyes to her quickly closed her eyes firmly. As murderer open my bandage he look at my eyes _he would die like that? that's tragic _and he spit out blood accidentally cut the rope in my hand and I quickly put my bandage on Sayu look up I quickly open her rope and she suddenly faint after seeing murderer dead

As that come the police/cops come and take murderer I saw dad and Light

"Are you okay Kyle?" ask Light I nod "But Sayu fainted" and with that dad quickly called ambulance

"Thank you Kyle" Light said to me and I nod telling them how they died but in my _lie _way, I told them that the murderer pointed a knife to be but then he spit out blood and died which is creepy for them

Sayu's ooo POV

_I look around to see a girl no a brunette one and she smiled to me but then she gone, I heard a yelp I look around to see where the girl go but she was gone and a car gone toward me _

_I woke up in a hospital but see Light too did he save me?_

_I also look to see mom and dad laid down too are they the driver of the car? But who is the girl? _

I open my eyes to see I laid down in a hospital and look at Kyle who is sleeping to me

Onee-chan

* * *

**I always wanted a cliffhanger but is this a cliffhanger? ah shut it I would love a review soo much so review please! and its okay if you find my story has a bad grammar or something so I don't mind mean comment but please don't too mean hehehe if my story missed or a little ooc please tell me and I would try my best to make it un-occ so review**

**and also this is my first Death Note story so I am sorry if its bad**


	2. Sayu remember and the past

**Never mind anything and I try my best so it won't be too Mary-sue but is getting cursed a Mary-sue? no, maybe no but maybe yes no ya, maybe slight yes **

**I don't own anything from Death Note except my fic and Raid or Kyle, Shivan, Hazen, Sekai and Kaile**

* * *

Kyle open her eyes as she feel something or someone moving she look up to see Sayu has tears in her eyes _ does she remember? or is she hurts? or WHAT?! _Kyle has many possibility in her mind making her dizzy until Sayu hug her

"Onee-san, I am sorry not to remember" Sayu said crying in Kyle's shoulder, Sekai smiled _Raid is smarter than I think_

"Sayu... you-you remember don't you?" Kyle ask shocked

"Yes, Raid Yagami" Sayu smiled looking up at Kyle and as that happen Light come to the room confused "What happen?" he ask utterly shock to see Sayu crying at Kyle

"She just cry her boyfriend is dead" Kyle said and Sayu turn blue

**_"__So Sayu, never though you has a boyfriend" _**

**_"Ah its just ah! Don't tell Light or dad! They would kill Hazen!" Sayu pleaded_**

"WHAT SAYU HAS A BOYFRIEND?! I WILL KILL HIM" Light shouted Sayu turn blue look at Kyle, Kyle made an 'oops' mouth While Sekai sweat drop at the human act

"Too bad you are late if you want to kill him, cause he is dead Light" Kyle said at him and Light turn pink in embarrassment and Sayu try her best not to cry or laugh cause she didn't know her real feelings right now

Yagami Soichiro and Yagami Sachiko come and hug Sayu, Kyle just smiled at the moment but also pretty jealous that her family doesn't remember her and don't see her as their child instead of a guest

"Thank you for saving Sayu" Soichiro said while Kyle nod trying her best not to cry and Sayu see this she get up from the bed smiled to Kyler "Thank you"

Kyle's ooo POV

After that murderer thing Sayu and I now are at home no its in Sayu's room

"Raid I loved to see you and I am happy that I could meet you again and I missed you!" Sayu shouted hug me and I chuckled a bit

"How could you missed me when you have a hard time to remember me and I mean if that incident doesn't happen I think it would take years for you to remember" I said to her and she blush

I look at Sekai and I believe she has agreed

"Sayu please touch this" I said as I took out a small paper and with that Sayu touch

Sayu's ooo POV

Who is that?!  
"RAIDS, WHO IS THAT?" I ask as I pointed to a girl

"She is Sekai, a Kami" Why the hell would a kami is here?

"She helped me alive after I have been kidnapped" Raid said and I nod  
"With the help of a shinigami named Ryuk" with that I was surprised

"When I have been kidnapped the kidnapper has a shinigami but surprised that the shinigami could cursed and with that I have been curse, but Ryuk come to not make me dead cause this shinigami want me to dead like his owner has said, after Ryuk helped me he gave me this note or paper to write my name in it but that time there's no pencil so I use my blood"

I shuddered, so that's why its red but shinigami?

"The paper called Sekai to help me tell me about the curse but the curse just started when I was this old [17] Kaile a woman who helped me and raised me dead cause of my cursed" Kyle...

"But is this real?"

"OF COURSE why would I said something so childish" Raid snickered

"But may I ask what the cursed is?" I ask

"The cursed is whenever people open my right eyes... no see my eyes he would be dead and before he/she died, I will look how they are going to die, and Kira is Ryuk's master, sorry for bringing him up but if you see something floats in someone head is KIRA"

Raid...

* * *

**Sorry if its to rush its just I am bored? ya leave it alone, review please**


End file.
